Modern semiconductor technology is highly dependent on an accurate control of the various processes used during the production of integrated circuits. Accordingly, the wafers are inspected repeatedly in order to localize problems as early as possible. Furthermore, a mask or reticle is also inspected before the actual use during wafer processing in order to make sure that the mask accurately defines the respective pattern. The inspection of wafers or masks for defects includes the examination of the whole wafer or mask area. Especially, the inspection of wafers during their fabrication includes the examination of the whole wafer area in such a short time that production throughput is not limited by the inspection process.
Scanning electron microscopes (SEM) have been used to inspect wafers. The surface of the wafer is scanned using e.g. a single finely focused electron beam. When the electron beam hits the wafer, secondary electrons and/or backscattered electrons, i.e. signal electrons, are generated and measured. A pattern defect at a location on the wafer is detected by comparing an intensity signal of the secondary electrons to, for example, a reference signal corresponding to the same location on the pattern. However, because of the increasing demands for higher resolutions, scanning the entire surface of the wafer takes a long time. Accordingly, using a conventional (single-beam) Scanning Electron Microscope (SEM) for wafer inspection is difficult, since the approach does not provide the respective throughput.
Wafer and mask defect inspection in semiconductor technology needs high resolution and fast inspection tools, which cover both full wafer/mask application or hot spot inspection. Electron beam inspection gains increasing importance because of the limited resolution of light optical tools, which are not able to handle the shrinking defect sizes. In particular, from the 20 nm node and beyond, the high-resolution potential of electron beam based imaging tools is in demand to detect all defects of interest.
In view of the above, a charged particle multi-beam device and a method for inspecting a specimen with an array of beamlets of charged particles is provided that overcome at least some of the problems in the art.